User talk:Ned Scott
The fastest way to contact me is by AIM via the screen name "Ned Scott". You can also contact me via my Wikipedia talk page at Wikipedia:User talk:Ned Scott or by e-mailing ned ''at nedscott.com''. Thanks Hi, Ned -- I'm glad you responded to Matthew in that Wikipedia discussion; I was getting tired of going back and forth with him. I'd be happy to help you out with this wiki... Please let me know if there's anything I can do! -- Danny (talk) 21:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Transwiki I just transwiki'd two articles to this Wikia: Transwiki:List of Rookie Digimon (Part 1) and Transwiki:List of Rookie Digimon (Part 2), following AfDs at enwiki. I used the standard Wikimedia approach to transwiki, as you can see. However, I then noticed in that you have been using lately. So I wondered if you might like to do an export/import on these, or how you think Digimon Wikia is going to handle transwikis (rare though they are). Anyway, I'm writing to say that, if you would like to do it as an import, let me know and I'll temp undelete the two articles at enwiki to allow that. Splash-enwiki 15:14, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I have a recent export of the article in XML format, and am just waiting to upload it (since it is larger than 2MBs I have to either chop it up and import it in a few pieces or get a Wikia tech to help me), but thank you for the offer. -- Ned Scott 15:56, 10 November 2007 (UTC) about new ones Hi, it's Kennethayes@en.wiki, just back from Mars. Recently I'm adding in the new Digimon to the lists, e.g. Wingdramon. But I'm not sure if you are breaking the lists into articles. (like Akatorimon and Airdramon) So, shall I just write the words on the article page, or redirect them to the lists? Hope I can give you and the wiki a hand. ps. article mode is good. K.Hayes 11:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I think we're going in the direction of individual articles for different digimon species. If you add them to the list, then have the article title redirect to the list, but if you make them an article (which is probably the best) you might still want to put a heading on the list with so people who are looking for the Digimon via the list will know there's an article for it. And thank you for all the hard work! -- Ned Scott 04:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hey, Ned! My name's Imperialles, and I'm a Wikia Helper focusing on Entertainment-related wikis. I'll be spending some time on the Digimon Wiki, and would love to work with you to improve the site. Are there any specific areas that you'd like me to help out with? I also have some tips on how to increase traffic to the wiki—would you like to hear about that? Again, looking forward to working with you. --Imperialles 17:02, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *A quick question—the articles I've read thus far have had an "out of universe" approach to prose. (Example: "Lucemon is a fictional character in the Digimon franchise.") Is this how it's supposed to be, or merely a remnant from Wikipedia? --Imperialles 17:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :*Thanks for the offer. Right now I've been thinking we need better ways to advertise to drive-by editors about what can be done, or what special things this site offers (such as being able to write an article about a Digimon fan website, or episode articles). The front page is really bland right now, and could use a new layout. About the out-of-universe thing, personally, I'd prefer them to still follow the out-of-universe approach. -- Ned Scott 05:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) more Wikia help Hi, Ned! Continuing from the topic of discussion on the Main Page, I just wanted to say I think it's great that the Wikipedia articles on Digimon are being salvaged here and that it's gotten some attention. I think there's some potential in bringing in a sustaining community here, and I'd like to help. We'll be featuring this wiki in a spotlight graphic that will appear on all the Wikia wikis over the next two weeks, so I wanted to make sure you knew what was up in case a lot of new people starting filtering in. I have one question about the recent migration of material from WP to here. I noticed that all the individual Digimon characters used to have their own page, but that they've been redirected to lists. I've worked on a lot of Wikia wikis, and I've never seen this done before, so I hoped you could shed some light on that for me. Please feel free to reach me on my talk page here anytime. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:43, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :My reply. -- Ned Scott 23:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Ned. Sorry if I lost some links when I updated the look of the main page. I noticed a call to action on several discussion pages here that a sprucing up of the main page was in order, so I decided to be bold and spruce. With the spotlight now active on Wikia, there will be lots of new folks coming in to the wiki and the first thing they're going to see is the front page. Can you tell me the links that were missing from the new page so I can integrate them into a more aesthetic design? —Scott (talk) 17:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, I meant to just merge those links back in, instead of a full revert. Sorry about that. -- Ned Scott 08:06, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Chat? Hi, Ned! I just tried to catch you on AIM... looks like you're not online. I'd like to talk to you a bit about this wiki; I have some ideas that might help out a lot. It's kind of a complicated conversation, though, so it would be easier to have it in real-time rather than on wiki talk pages. Would you be free for a chat sometime? Just let me know when you'd be around -- I'm also on Skype. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 23:32, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Deleted I believe this article needs deleted, I would do it myself but I am not an administrator. Thanks. Cheers. DragonBallZ 22:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. -- Ned Scott 05:15, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, I am sure you would have found it anyway. Could you grant me rollback rights? I was going to ask to be a sysop, but I should have a little more time editing this wikia before I ask that. If you have any doubts about me being trustworthy, I am a bureaucrat on Deckipedia. Thanks. Cheers. DragonBallZ 14:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC)